The Unwelcome Friendship
by SylviustheStrange
Summary: Long ago, before the Gods were ever branded with their sins and sent to Earth; A man by the name of Zyglavis is to meet a strange woman that will test his patience in ways that the Punishments Minister would never expect. An AU in which Zyglavis and the Goddess of Fate meet and a strange friendship is forged. ZyglavisxGoddess of Fate (friendship) with HuedhautxMC. ONE-SHOT.


**The Unwelcome Friendship**

He had difficulty thinking of her as anything but impudent the first time they met.

It all started when Zyglavis was hurrying to the palace gardens for his break; with the Holidays coming up again on Earth, both of the Heaven's departments had been busier than ever. In fact, it was all he could do to scrap up what little time he had for himself now. With this in mind, the minister quickened his pace and was about to pass by the reflecting pool when he heard a Goddess softly speak in soothing tones.

"Rest easy, child. With this, your grandmother will be healthy again soon…"

A beautiful Goddess calmly sat at the pool's edge, long hazelnut hair cascading down her back. An elegant, porcelain white hand was outstretched in the act of fulfilling the child's wish, but that wasn't what had caught his attention. The bright red sash draped across her body piqued mild curiosity; it was an unconventional aesthetic choice, normally unseen on otherwise white and gold Goddess dresses.

Yet, something about it stirred the back of Zyglavis' mind. If only he could remember what…

Unaware of his presence, the woman spoke this time with a sympathetic frown. "Oh, this human is… The poor thing. But perhaps I could have her meet another dog with a similar appearance…"

Having an idea of what she could mean, the minister found himself speaking out with disapproval. "Are you certain that is the correct way of dealing with the human?"

The woman lifted her head in surprise to see him approaching her. "You are… Lord Zyglavis of the Punishments Department, are you not?"

"Yes." He peered into the water. Sure enough, a crying girl was depicted on her knees in front of her newly run-over pet dog. His brows furrowed just the slightest before re-addressing the Goddess. "Forgive my being frank, but I cannot say I agree with your decision regarding that human. What good could possibly come of giving her false hope? It is common knowledge that the dead do not return. Even if she is to be deceived now, it wouldn't guide her onto the path she needs. You should cease this foolish line of thinking at once."

But rather than being angry or offended like Zyglavis thought she'd be, a thoughtful look had crossed her gentle face. "… You present a fair point. However, like that dog, humans live fragile lives. It has become so important to them to carry as much happiness as time allows. That girl loves her dog so much… it would be pitiful to have such a precious time be cut short."

"Happiness comes for humans after they find their way." The God of Libra interjected sternly. "Without clarity of mind and conscience, they will be hard-pressed to find the contentment which they seek. We do not decide their well-beings, but give them the push needed to pursue it."

The woman tilted her head in response, an odd look flitting crossing her face. For a moment, it looked to Zyglavis as if she was suppressing a smile. While he couldn't be certain, she spoke up again. "… Is this the Department's policy?"

"Excuse me?" The minister demanded instinctively, eyes narrowed.

"I meant no disrespect. Truly, I am curious." The Goddess responded with sincerity. "Is this what the Department of Punishments believes?"

Though taken aback by the odd inquiry, Zyglavis allowed nothing to betray his stoic expression. Instead, he allowed himself to answer, "We… have always had humanity's best interests in mind. So long as this is what the King desires, we will continue doing so."

"I see. Then you have my thanks for expressing the concern you do." She smiled amiably. Thinking she was referring to his loyalty towards his station, the minister gave small noise of acknowledgment.

The Goddess then returned her gaze to the pool again, snapping her fingers. The water shone briefly with her power before gradually fading. She murmured with satisfaction, "It is done."

But before he could question exactly what she did, the woman had stood and smoothed down her dress. "… If you'll excuse me, I have other affairs to be attending to. But I appreciate our opportunity to converse. Take care, Minister Zyglavis."

The woman granted him one final smile, bowing respectfully to him before leaving the scene. When she did, curiosity prompted Zyglavis to peer into the reflecting pool. The girl's mother and father had found her on the way home from work, hurrying to hold her in a protective embrace. After calling officers onto the scene, medical services came to take the dog away.

Zyglavis watched the family console the crying girl a little longer before leaving as well.

What an odd and impudent Goddess, he couldn't help but think. Who did she think she was, asking him such a thing?

Yet, little did he know that encounter would be far from their last. The next time they'd meet, Zyglavis would find himself presented with an… interesting challenge.

"Her again?"

He muttered disbelievingly from afar. Even with her back to him down the hall, he recognized the telling red sash around her. Having just presented his report to the King, he was on his way to the library when he had caught sight of that same odd Goddess from days before.

His frown grew severe upon seeing her glance alternatively in either direction.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing loitering around?" He sternly asked, approaching her.

The woman turned around, her brief surprise melting away to polite recognition. "Ah, Minister Zyglavis. What a surprise, seeing you again."

That should be his line, really. What were the odds of them crossing paths like this again?

Nevertheless, he continued addressing the heart of the matter. "Is there a reason why you're glancing every which way like a lost child? If not, it would be prudent if you could clear the hallway as quickly as possible."

Her eyes narrowed disapprovingly for a moment before rebuking, "A child I am not, but… I do admit I'm not quite sure where it is I am. Try as I might, I cannot seem to find the library. I had promised to meet with someone there, but at this rate…"

 _Fantastic._

Zyglavis wondered what exactly he had done to tempt such ill humor from the fates. While he held nothing specifically against her, the idea of having yet another break interrupted by this stranger held just as little appeal for him. Yet, he wasn't so coarse as to ignore a lady in need.

The minister suppressed a sigh, reluctantly clearing his throat. "… I was planning on visiting the library already. Since our destinations are the same, I might as well guide you there myself."

"Truly?" His offer made the woman smile with relief. "That would be a great help. Thank you very much."

"Come this way." He went ahead, having the Goddess follow behind his long strides. He had expected their trip to be filled with silence, but it was as if the woman had forgotten about his earlier antagonism.

She began mindless conversation about various things, ranging from how nicely the flowers in the Heavens were blooming, to how busy the local markets were recently; even now, she talked happily about Earth's holiday customs, calling them 'charming.'

As Zyglavis thought, he couldn't understand how a Goddess could act so carelessly. Yet, he supposed some of her talk held a little bit of interest, (especially when concerning human traditions). At the very least, this was preferable compared to the usual Goddesses shrieking for his attention.

"… And I heard humans also sing songs during Christmas time based on a figure called 'Saint Nicholas,' or Santa Claus. If I remember correctly, there is even one about a flying reindeer with a red nose… It's almost a shame we don't have such charming customs in the Heavens."

"You would have the Holy Gods and Goddesses of the Heavens sing about trespassers and supernatural phenomena? Perish the thought! I, for one refuse to take part in such pointless fantasies." Zyglavis immediately rejected, making the woman frown again.

Though he remained stern, the minister secretly found her reactions to be amusingly contrary compared to their first meeting, much to his cynical satisfaction.

"While the realism is admittedly… questionable, at the very least, it would be an enjoyable way of deepening our understanding of humans. Although…" A mischievous smile then unexpectedly crossed the Goddess' face, "I must admit, Minister Zyglavis, I did not expect you to be so knowledgeable about such customs. No matter who I asked, many Gods and Goddesses had no idea who Santa Claus could be."

While Zyglavis' normally calm expression refused to betray anything, she caught the way his eyes widened ever-so slightly. She successfully managed to suppress a laugh as she continued, "Forgive me if I am overstepping any bounds, but… You seem to be much fonder of humans than I expected you to be."

"Don't be ridiculous." Though he replied with his usual air of stern dignity, his ears turned red. "I am simply performing my duties as Minister of the Department of Punishments. It is expected that I would know of such customs as my duties keep me contact with the Earth."

But instead of discouraging her like he expected, the knowing amusement in her eyes remained, vexing him further. "You said that last time at the reflecting pool as well."

"I did not say those words with such exactness. And let me clarify that I was speaking for the entirety of the Department of Punishments, rather than myself."

"While it was paraphrased, yes, I'm afraid it was not so different in meaning. Everyone is aware of how much weight a minister's words carries."

Zyglavis opened his mouth in attempt unleash the indignant protest bubbling in his throat when a man's voice suddenly called out.

"Stella!"

Surprised, both of them glanced ahead to see a navy-haired man standing outside the library doors. The Goddess' smile widened, stars in her eyes sparkling happily at the sight. "Huedhaut!"

Huedhaut… ah.

Watching the Goddess eagerly approach the God of Aquarius smiling, something in his mind had clicked. That's right, he remembered now. This Goddess is the Goddess of Fate, Huedhaut's –

"Where have you been? I was starting to worry." The man murmured, stroking the back of the Goddess – Stella's – hand with his thumb.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm afraid I got lost. Minister Zyglavis was kind enough to show me the way here." She admitted shamefully, making him sigh.

"Honestly… What am I going to do with you?" He then glanced discreetly at Zyglavis, a defensive gleam filling his eyes. The God of Libra didn't miss the way Huedhaut's grip tightened on the hands of his beau, managing to refrain from rolling his eyes with a derisive laugh. Even he could see what Huedhaut was thinking, and he frankly found the notion laughable.

"There is no need for such hostility. We ran into each other by unfortunate coincidence. Now, if you'll excuse me." The minister brushed him off and entered the library doors, closing it shut behind him. Ignoring the couple's muffled exchange from the other side, Zyglavis left in search of the historical documents he came for.

But as he did, he couldn't shake off this feeling that somehow that Goddess – Stella – had won their little argument, much to his chagrin. And for a moment, the competitive part of him was tempted to speak with her again; if only to regain the upper hand.

He shook his head to rid himself of the foolish thought, forcing himself to get back to business.

But it was as if the fates heard his whimsical wish in that moment and granted it in the most twisted way possible. In the ensuing weeks that followed, Zyglavis' patience would be tested as the Goddess would somehow repeatedly come across him and start a conversation that would inevitably turn into a debate concerning the human race. They would advocate for same sides, black versus white, constantly finding something new to say about humans.

With the initial reasoning that he hated losing in mind, before Zyglavis knew it, the third encounter had lead to a fourth, a fifth… a sixth… until the God finally gave in and accepted it as part of his usual routine. Sometimes he'd win, sometimes he'd lose. But even when he 'won,' they would continue talking with something akin to a familiarity until their duties demanded their presence.

The more rational side of him constantly shouted about how wrong this was. Gossip was already spreading through the palace, what was he doing fanning their flames?

But the minister had realized that like the human race, their debates had a series of strengths and shortcomings. In fact, to him, it had even become something of an entertaining diversion. But not without the threat of consequence.

More than once, Huedhaut would catch them in the middle of their bickering, rousing misplaced jealousy.

While the minister had found it mildly amusing, he had no intention of making enemies, either. In fact, it was both out of this and his small consideration for the man that he would repeatedly address the metaphorical elephant in the room.

"You are sure he doesn't mind?" Zyglavis skeptically asked once again, the two of them now sitting on a bench by the palace gardens.

"Oh, he minds." The Goddess' smile twitched in good humour. "However, at the end of the day, we both know we belong to each other. Though… I must admit, I don't mind seeing this side of him once in a while, either."

The confidence and mischief in her statement made Zyglavis feel yet another round of amused pity for the Wise Man. How the calm and reserved Huedhaut had convinced the (admittedly) pious, yet mischievous woman to stay by his side was beyond the God of Libra. To him, it was like pairing a tortoise with a hare; incomprehensible.

He wryly remarked with a faint smirk, "Truly, you wish to see us both dead and buried. If not by your own hands, then each other's. Though I must say in this case, one side is more unwilling than the other."

"Why, Minister Zyglavis… I wouldn't dream of doing you such a disservice. Or should I be saying… a 'disservice for the Department of Punishments?'" She poorly concealed a mischievous smile, making the God frown. Ever since they had been on friendlier terms, she infuriatingly refused to let him forget what he said back at the reflecting pool, much to his annoyance.

"For the last time, I had been referring to the Department of Punishments as a whole. And _all of us_ believe in that policy as well." He replied adamantly.

"Ha ha, very well." Stella then glanced up at the luscious treetops, smiling in the shade. "… You are much like him."

"Do I dare confirm my suspicions of who it is you could be referring to? Because if so, it is a joke made in poor taste." The God's frown grimaced into a scowl.

"Probably not. But your intuition does not fail you, either. Neither does Huedhaut's."

As he suspected. And dreaded.

"And what in this holy Heaven could have you possibly drawing up such a comparison?" He demanded, raising a brow. "Are you quite sure you are not intoxicated on your beloved's wine?"

"Unfortunately, Minister Zyglavis, I assure you the last glass I had was the night before last. And it was quite delicious, if a little on the strong side. But I am serious about what I said." She added upon seeing his disapproving frown deepen. "Forgive me for what I am about to say, but after spending time with you both, I am sure of this now. While you both hide behind your sarcasm and are quick to point out negativities, you both have the sensibility to say what everyone else is too afraid of voicing. But at the same time, under the right circumstances, your kindness ends up shining through. … Like over there."

She pointed to the apple blossoms blooming on the branches overhead. "Like those flowers blooming under the sun, your closed-off appearance as a bud can't compare to the kind person waiting within. Of course, like flowers, some people take more time to open up than others… But amidst all the difficulties, the end result is worth it."

… It is truly in times like these that he had to question if she was intentionally meaning to aggravate him. Her saccharine, yet blunt honesty had proven to be a source of his frustration time and again. He finally sneered over the slightest stutter in his chest. "… You have bad taste. To intentionally want to put up with such difficulty… How can you tolerate that?"

"I don't." The Goddess' reply was not what Zyglavis expected, making him look at her in surprise. "When in love, there is no 'putting up,' with each other. You learn to cherish, to compromise. Sometimes compromise to cherish. But even in there, fate has pleasant surprises in store."

She answered smiling, holding out her hand. A warm breeze gently guided a white petal into her open palm.

Zyglavis furrowed his brow in thought. There is no 'putting up with each other?' You compromise to cherish? Such concepts were personally difficult for him to imagine, but Zyglavis mused it was something only those in love would know about. In this case, he was thankful it didn't apply to him. Nevertheless, the natural self-righteousness in him still wanted to prove her sweet words wrong.

"But even the best compromises have their limits." As well as the strongest faith, Zyglavis privately adds to himself, "If I may ask… what drives yours?"

At this, Stella's smile melts into something incredibly gentle, akin to the coming of Spring. "Love."

And that was the last time he saw her. The next he heard of her, it was by the King's announcement that she had sacrificed herself for the sake of humanity.

At the reflecting pool, Zyglavis watched as the divine purity of her soul bathed the Earth in its entirety, bringing life to both nature and smiles anew. He watched the oblivious humans cry with joy as they are showered in blessed warmth before returning somberly to the palace.

On the way back, he saw a broken Huedhaut stagger mindlessly to where the minister was just at before. It was as if he didn't know the minister was there.

The God then realized he had come from the palace gardens, white petals covering its bench.

' _When in love, there is no 'putting up' with each other. You learn to cherish, to compromise. Sometimes compromise to cherish.'_

Zyglavis smiled humorlessly, the irony of it all not escaping him; as he thought, Huedhaut was truly an unfortunate man. He entered the palace and towards his office, ignoring the white petals scattering into the wind.

 _But even in there… Fate has pleasant surprises in store._

The Ex-Goddess squirms anxiously before him, foolishly attempting to hide her nervousness. Zyglavis' own stoicism betrayed his inner amusement as he stood, continuing to stare blankly at her.

While she had technically not done anything wrong this time, the God couldn't resist the urge to watch her squirm, if only a little. It was all he could do to stop himself from smirking.

'So much has changed, and yet, hasn't.' He mused wryly, watching the girl desperately try to come up with a conversation topic to alleviate the awkwardness.

The God of Libra silently wondered if this was a little bit like how Huedhaut felt when he saw Stella again. While the God's mansion couldn't compare to the palace, Zyglavis knew this is more like home to Huedhaut now than the Heavens ever could be. And it is all because of this reincarnated goldfish.

Zyglavis stood wordlessly as memories of the Goddess of Fate continued to flood him one by one. Recalling all the times she had poked and prodded at him now, the God felt like he was indulging in a half-baked form of self-vengeance. Much like how one would when confronting a childhood bully. It was a little embarrassing, really.

But at the same time, watching her ramble senselessly about the nice weather and Christmas coming to town like this… the smallest part of him wondered. What should he be feeling at this moment? Because right now, he had this growing inexplicable urge to smile.

It was then that Huedhaut had emerged from around the corner, freezing at the sight of them. Zyglavis watched the Wise Man's eyes narrow, his ensuing strides becoming just a little quicker and wider. Just as how he didn't miss the human's own look of relief upon seeing her lover.

Once Huedhaut briskly acknowledged the minister's presence, he wasted no time in grabbing her hand and practically dragging her back the way he came.

Zyglavis was barely able to contain a derisive noise at the déjà vu. The goldfish must have sensed his change in behaviour for she gave him a puzzled glance before disappearing with her beau.

He ignored her and walked away to find and entrust the paperwork to his vice-minister. When he did, Scorpio had picked up on Zyglavis' good mood and questioned the reason why, only to be further confused when the minister glanced out the window and smiled.

"I just was just thinking… Winter has gotten warmer this year."

As Zyglavis left to return to the Heavens, a pair of white blossoms sway gently outside on their branch in full-bloom, sparkling happily amidst the melting snow.

—-

 **Wow. It's been a long time since I posted on this website. And it shows. XD**

 **I am done, though. So done with this one-shot. Ahahaha, even though we never got to see what the Goddess of Fate's really like, somehow I have this little headcanon that she's both innocent and sassy. How else would she and Hue have stayed together for all those years? XD (jkjk I still love you, Hue.)**


End file.
